Gemini Vengeance
by AG
Summary: What-If about Lyle and MP... hope you enjoy... it's completed- but may be a while till i get it all on here...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Gemini Vengeance (1/9) Author: Apollo's Girl (aka AG) Email Address: Lyles_girl@yahoo.com Rating: PG Summary: What-if about Lyle and Miss Parker. Tell you anythingmore and I spoil it for you!  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to NBC and the creators, not to me or anyone else. I'm not making any money off of this. I swear! Please don't sue! I don't have any money! Unless you want a paper dollar, you know the fake ones? I wonder does that count as money? Okay, umm, anyway. Don't mind me. Read the Author's note otherwise you won't get part of the story.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place when Lyle and Miss Parker are in high school. Words in // and :: are thoughts sent telepathically. // are thoughts sent by Lyle and :: are thoughts sent by Miss Parker. And a special thanks goes to Danielle, cause I kind of stole the idea from her. Thanks a bunch! And I promise I fixed all the commas in here, if not I'm sure you'll tell me. G  
  
Gemini Vengeance 1  
  
By Apollo's Girl - Hey that's me, AG! I wrote this, woo-hoo. Ignore this! I'm just a wee bit out of it today! Now on to the story!!  
  
The Centre Blue Cove, Delaware July 20, 1998  
  
Sydney and Broots sat in the tech room waiting for news on Miss Parker and Jarod. Miss Parker had left a note saying she had a lead on Jarod but not as to where it was. One of the sweepers said that she had received a package from him and took off. It didn't surprise Sydney much anymore. Since the fire in SL-27 she has been going off after Jarod by herself. Broots tapped away at the keyboard for any information on where Miss Parker might be.  
  
"Anything?" Sydney inquired. Broots shook his head.  
  
"Nothing! I wish she would tell us where she is going, lately it seems like she doesn't even want us anymore." Broots complained. Sydney just nodded. He had this feeling that Miss Parker going off by herself now did not concern Jarod. His gut was telling him it was something else. As that thought filtered through his mind the phone rang.  
  
"This is Sydney." He replied into the phone.  
  
"Why do people like the Spice Girls?" Jarod asked, perplexed. "I understand that they are somewhat sexy but the music stinks."  
  
"I really don't have an answer to that Jarod, I find it quite puzzling as well." Sydney replied with a low chuckle and turned the phone to speaker. Broots heard Jarod's name and quickly began trying to trace the call, although he knew it was useless.  
  
"Tell Broots that Radio Shack is still doing wonders for me." Jarod said into the phone after hearing the clicks of the keyboard.  
  
"Radio Shack is highly overrated." Broots muttered as he saw that he couldn't trace the call. Jarod chuckled.  
  
"Tell me, where is the lovely Miss Parker, I haven't heard her at all." Jarod asked, surprised that Miss Parker hadn't stormed in already.  
  
"She's following a lead from the package you sent her." Sydney replied.  
  
"What package?" Jarod asked, alarmed. "I didn't send her any package."  
  
Sydney and Broots looked at each other in panic. "She left a couple of hours ago to somewhere after she got your package."  
  
"Sydney I didn't send her any package. Do you know what was in it?" His mind going over every possible scenario.  
  
"No." Sydney replied. "You don't think it's from."  
  
"Lyle." Jarod said finishing Sydney's sentence. Broots shivered at the name. "Call me if you find out where she might have gone." With that Jarod hung up. Sydney and Broots looked at each other and each prayed that it wasn't Lyle.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Residence Inn  
  
Poughkeepsie, New York  
  
July 20, 1998  
  
Jarod hung up the phone and paced in his room trying to figure out where Miss Parker could have gone off too. The only explanation for the package would be Mr. Lyle. He had to find her fast, but where? As he paced his room for an answer the door opened in walked a younger man.  
  
"What's wrong Big Brother?" Kyle asked as he noticed Jarod's state. Jarod quickly explained what happened. "I think it's time to teach Mr. Lyle a lesson. We should pay him back for almost killing me at Red Rock."  
  
Jarod looked at his brother and replied in a dark voice. "He shouldn't mess with Pretenders."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Apartment Complex  
  
New York City  
  
July 20, 1998  
  
Miss Parker was walking in a darkened building, no lights, pretty much abandoned. She slowly opened the door on the third level and found herself in a studio apartment that was sparsely furnished. The only sounds she heard were the clicks of her heels, but even they were soft. As she stepped further in she felt two arms surround her, noticing the bandaged left hand.  
  
"Hello Sis!" A low smiling voice whispered into her ear as she relaxed into the arms. He gave her a quick kiss on the side of her forehead.  
  
"You really shouldn't scare your sister like that, Bobby." She replied, turning around with a scolding look at Mr. Lyle.  
  
"Sorry." He said with an apologetic smile. "But I couldn't help it."  
  
"You and Jarod!" Miss Parker said with exasperation, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face. "How are you doing little brother? I got your package, what's the emergency?"  
  
"There's no emergency, but wait before you start getting mad at me I'll explain. I know I shouldn't have sent a package like that if it wasn't an emergency but I really missed my twin sister." Lyle said hurriedly and when Miss Parker's eyes softened he started to relax. "About how I am, well let's see, everyone thinks I'm the boogey man, well except for you. You think I'm a pinhead. I have only one thumb and Jarod is out for my blood and the Yakuza too!" Lyle replied with an over-dramatic sigh.  
  
"I told you not to mess with them, but did you listen? No of course not, you just had to be mister big and bad!" Miss Parker scolded. Lyle by now had turned on the lights and she made her way and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Anyone follow you?" He asked trying to avoid another one of her "I told you so" lectures, which he knew he deserved. Nevertheless he still didn't want to hear it.  
  
"No! I don't even think Jarod did." She replied. "If anyone did, boy would they be surprised. They all think I absolutely hate you!"  
  
"Yeah instead of absolutely adoring me!"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far."  
  
"Hey that hurts!" Lyle replied with a pained look on his face. Miss Parker smiled and laughed. Bobby was the only one who seemed to put her at ease these days, probably because he's her twin.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lyle asked, noticing the look in her eyes and sensing her feelings.  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired of being Miss Parker, the Ice Queen, that's all." Lyle came and sat down besides her, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Well in a little while you don't have to be her anymore, you can just be Vanessa. My dear big sister who is sometimes just a little bit too overprotective." Lyle replied stroking his twin's hair.  
  
"I'm a little overprotective? What about you?" Miss Parker demanded, looking accusingly at him.  
  
"Vanessa someone has to be there to protect you, our Daddy dear certainly isn't." Lyle said, looking down at her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"We protect each other." She replied softly. Lyle nodded in agreement. "You know you never really answered me on how you've been doing."  
  
"I'm alright. Just tired of being Mr. Lyle. I just can't wait for this to all be over." He replied.  
  
"You and me both. You sound tired Bobby." Miss Parker said with concern, looking up at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Just a little bit."  
  
She nodded and got up and looked around the room for the first time. It was sparsely furnished with a couch, two chairs and a TV. The kitchen was separated from the rest of the room by a counter and behind a couple of screens was the bedroom. She walked into the kitchen to see what was in the fridge. Not too surprising, there was only a carton of orange juice and milk, stuff for a ham sandwich and in the freezer two cartons of ice cream. And of course every mans favorite, beer.  
  
"Someone needs to do grocery shopping." She yelled out to Lyle who had turned on the TV.  
  
"I prefer to eat out." Was the reply she got. Shaking her head she grabbed a can of beer and poured herself a cup of milk and walked back to the couch. She handed the beer to him and sat down to spend the evening with her brother.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Lyle's Apartment  
  
New York City  
  
July 22, 1998  
  
The door of the apartment swung open with the peals of Miss Parker's laughter.  
  
"You pinhead!" Miss Parker exclaimed. "I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"Hey it was fun!" Lyle replied pointedly.  
  
"Pretending that you were blind? I can't believe people fell for that." Miss Parker. "It was embarrassing!" She whined like a little girl. Lyle rolled his eyes, of all the people she would use that voice with, it had to be him.  
  
Lyle wanting to annoy her back, asked in the same type of whiny voice, "Oh was it? How about the time when you dragged me into the lingerie department?" Miss Parker rolled her own eyes knowing what he was trying to do.  
  
"If I remember correctly you were being happily helpful to some girls there." Miss Parker pointed out. "And they sure seemed to like your help."  
  
"Well, I was just trying to be a helpful citizen." Lyle said defensively.  
  
"Uh huh sure you were." She replied sarcastically. Lyle was about to say something when he felt her purse hit him in the chest. She giggled.  
  
"That's it!" He said and grabbed her by the arm and began to tickle her at the sides.  
  
"Stop! Please!" She yelled through her giggles.  
  
"Say?"  
  
"Mercy! Mercy!" He let her go for just an instant and then said "Nah, that's too easy!" and began to tickle her again. She had turned around by now and was tickling him. The two were laughing hard and when Lyle had a chance to get away from his sister, who always won, he ran into his bedroom and grabbed a pillow. Miss Parker had followed him in and was met with a pillow swap in her face when she stepped in.  
  
"That's not fair!" She squealed and grabbed another pillow to swap him. The two ran around the apartment having the biggest pillow fight of the year. Finally exhausted the two fell on the couch.  
  
"You won! You always do." Lyle said giving into defeat while he turned on the TV. Miss Parker smiled back at him.  
  
"I'm glad I got to spend a day with my brother. It was so nice not having to be Miss Parker anymore, just Vanessa." She said tiredly. Lyle nodded in agreement.  
  
"So am I. I hate always having to be the bad guy. I like to be Bobby." Lyle replied. "You make it easy, Vanessa."  
  
"Well its not that hard when I can read your mind and heart."  
  
"Too bad the Centre didn't know that we could or they would have us in one of those cages locked up doing experiments." Lyle said, his eyes darkening.  
  
"Let's not think about that now." Miss Parker said quietly, leaning her head against his shoulder. He moved his arm around her and the two fell asleep on the couch.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Lyle's Apartment  
  
New York City  
  
July 22, 1998  
  
Jarod crept into the apartment quietly. He could hear the sound of a TV on, but nothing else. Kyle followed in closely behind him, his hand on his gun. The two slowly and quietly made their way in. When Jarod walked into view he got a startled response from Lyle, but was even more surprised by seeing Miss Parker. Lyle had his arm slung over Miss Parker's shoulders, who was leaning against him still asleep. Lyle noticed Kyle's gun pointing at them and quickly tightened his arm around her in a more protective manner, then to a more hostile one. He was surprised that Kyle was alive, but only for a moment. He had learned that anyone from the Centre never really died, much like himself. The three men stood there silently for a few minutes not knowing what to say. Jarod was the first to speak.  
  
"What is going on here?" He demanded in a low voice. "What have you done to Miss Parker?"  
  
Lyle looked at him. "You're in my home, if anything I should be the one demanding to know what's going on, not you!"  
  
"We're here to teach you a lesson." Kyle replied while pointing his gun at Lyle. Jarod looked cautiously over at Miss Parker who still seemed to be asleep.  
  
//Vanessa wake-up slowly as if you were drugged. Jarod's here and he thinks I've kidnapped you or something. Kyle too, no big surprise he's alive, he has a gun.//  
  
::Kyle's alive, damn-it. Why can't anyone just die anymore? What do you want me to do when I wake-up like I'm drugged. Jarod's a pretender, the best, he'll see right through it.::  
  
//He hasn't before. We'll just play it by ear. I have no idea how we're getting out of this one.//  
  
::GREAT! I'm not worried about me getting out, it's you I'm more concerned about. Jarod usually tries to rescue me. I'm afraid Kyle might kill you!::  
  
//Like I said we'll just play it by ear.//  
  
As their telepathic discussion was going on, Jarod and Kyle were telling Lyle that he had better let her go or all hell was going to break lose (if it already hadn't).  
  
"Let her go!" Jarod ordered as he noticed that Miss Parker was waking up. She opened her eyes and looked around disoriently.  
  
"What?" She muttered, then noticing Lyle she tried to get away. He tightened his grip and he placed his other hand strategically on her neck.  
  
"Let go of her!" Jarod demanded, as his voice grew dangerously low.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Foolish when we have the gun." Kyle replied, shaking his gun at him.  
  
"I can break her neck before you can shoot." Lyle said nonchalantly.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Kyle challenged.  
  
"Let me go you fool!" Miss Parker screamed. ::Bobby this is beginning to hurt::  
  
//I'm sorry Vanessa, but Jarod can see if I loosen the grip. I'll try to get us out of this.//  
  
::Soon please!::  
  
"Why do you have her?" Jarod asked.  
  
"That's none of your damn business!"  
  
"When it comes to her it is!" Jarod replied.  
  
"Just let me go you son of a bitch!" Miss Parker yelled.  
  
"Now, now is that any way to treat your brother?" Lyle scolded.  
  
::You bet it is, when you're trying to strangle me!::  
  
//Be patient!//  
  
"If you don't let her go now I will shoot you!" Kyle shouted.  
  
"And risk shooting your precious Parker? I'm not sure your Big Brother will be too happy about that." Lyle taunted. Kyle glanced over at Jarod. "Kyle." Jarod cautiously said.  
  
"I'm warning you Lyle!" Kyle warned.  
  
"Just try!" Lyle retorted.  
  
"Fine I will!"  
  
::Bobby!::  
  
//Trust me Vane-// Lyle's thoughts were cut off by the sound of two gunshots. Miss Parker watched in horror as the gun went off. It was like everything was going in slow motion. She could almost see the bullets come towards them and they were heading straight for Lyle's head!  
  
"NOOO!" Miss Parker screamed as she moved her body to block Lyle's, the bullet piercing her body. 


	2. Author's Note

Hi All!  
  
Just wanted to leave a note for everyone. The series is completed- for those of you who've read it at the-pretender.de site. It will however take a while to reformat the text for fanfiction.net. So sorry for the delay. I'm also currently working on another fic- so I would say you'll get a new update once every week. The story is a total of 9 chapters. ( I also plan on posting my other Pretender fics up here.  
  
Ok that's it- sorry for the wait.  
  
AG =^.^=  
  
P.S. I also write HP fics =P so come take a look if you're interested in it! 


End file.
